


Paid Vacation

by xansayshi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xansayshi/pseuds/xansayshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr prompt: "you thought you were alone in the hotel gym so you decided to sing eye of the tiger at the top of your lungs whilst exercising and I found it so entertaining I just had to meet you and tell you how I am now your biggest fan au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a writing exercise to see if I could actually finish something. I honestly can't even believe I did this. Also what are titles. I hate them.

Today was the longest fucking day ever. First, he gets sent on this bullshit trip because according to his boss Natasha, he has “too many vacation days and you’re looking really pale, James. Go get some sun. I’ve already booked your flight.” It kinda felt like he’s being punished for working too hard. He didn’t want a vacation; he didn’t need a vacation. But she was right, he did have a lot of vacation days.

But then the airline loses one of his checked bags. Then he gets stuck in traffic on the way to the hotel. 2 fucking hours sitting in a cab, listening to nothing but bluegrass music. _Bluegrass?_ Most days Bucky tries not to judge anyone’s taste in music because really, what does it matter? But _fucking bluegrass?_ It had been the longest two hours of his life. And to top it all off, he’d had a missed call from his mom. That was always a good sign. 

He really just needed to get to the gym and unload from this ridiculous day. He drops his bags, _no wait_ , just his carry on onto his bed. Luckily, most of the important stuff was in there: keys, wallet, chargers, computers. He also always packed a change of clothes and thank god, some workout clothes. Bucky quickly changes and heads down to the hotel gym. 

It’s pretty late, around 11:00, so Bucky had just assumed he’d be the only one in the gym. But he was wrong. When he steps into the gym there’s a guy already in there. He’s tall and blonde and he’s got headphones in so he doesn’t even notice when Bucky slips in and makes a beeline for the treadmills. Bucky has his headphones with him, but he only wears them when there’s a bunch of people in the gym. He likes to focus on his own breathing, but not so much on the grunts of everyone else. There’s only Mr. Blondie over in the corner doing pushups and he’s not making too much noise, so Bucky foregoes the headphones for tonight. 

As he runs, he keeps glancing over at the other guy in the gym. He’s good looking. _Really_ good looking. Bucky usually tries not to stare at the other people when he’s working out because first he knows that even though he feels good when he works out, he knows that not everyone enjoys it and probably don’t want to be observed and second because it's rude and creepy as fuck. But there's not a lot to look at in this dreary hotel gym so his eyes keep wandering back to the only other living being in the room. Bucky watches him through his routine, and as he adds an unbelievable amount of weights. Compared to most Bucky is pretty fit, but he’s nothing compared to this guy. He’s watching openly now, almost in awe as Blondie (as he’d taken to calling him in his head) easily lifts nearly 70 pounds more than Bucky’s max weight. 

Each time Blondie finishes a set or stops to take a drink of water, he starts humming along with his music. Bucky figures that somehow, he’s been so wrapped up in his own workout that he still hasn’t noticed that there's someone else in the gym with him. Surprisingly it doesn’t annoy Bucky at all when he starts humming. It’s actually pretty amusing. And really cute. Bucky would be lying to himself if said that he was only watching in admiration of his skills in the gym and not because of well…other reasons. 

So Bucky’s not all that upset when the humming continues and he barely notices that it’s getting louder, his own breathing and the blood pulsing are loud enough to cover it up. That is until…

“It’s the EYE OF THE TIGER. ITS THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT. RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVAL-“ 

Bucky nearly falls off the damn treadmill. Blondie clearly has no idea that he’s not the only one in the gym. Bucky stops running, (he was on his cool down anyway) and just gapes, a huge grin on his face as he watches Blondie not only singing- 

“-STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT-“ 

-but now also _dancing_ , all out in the middle of the gym- 

“-AND HE’S WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYYYYYYYE-"

-and using his water bottle as a microphone- 

“-OF THE TIGER!”

Bucky watches as Blondie spins around and finishes out the song on his knees, head back, water bottle mic thrust high in the air and he can’t help himself. It’s just so ridiculous and such a contrast from the rest of his shitty day that he starts laughing, cheering and clapping at the other man's impromptu performance. Blondie, having clearly reached the end of his workout playlist and thus suddenly having regained his hearing, nearly topples over as he turns and finally sees Bucky standing in the back of the gym, laughing and clapping like a fool. 

Blondie immediately stands up, face beet red. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t know anyone was in here. Oh, god I’ve probably ruined your night, I’m sorry, the gym is usually empty at this time.” 

Bucky, still chuckling, just waves his hand at him, “It’s fine honestly. With the day I’ve been having, a good laugh was just what I needed.” 

Blondie chuckles as he sheepishly runs a hand across the back of his neck, still clearly embarrassed but he looks a little happier now that he knows that Bucky isn’t angry at him. 

“Well, I’m glad I could help you out then,” he says. "I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” He holds out his hand and Bucky takes it, still grinning. “Bucky Barnes” he says in response. 

“Well, Bucky. This has been sufficiently awkward and I’ll leave you to it then.” Steve gestures back at the treadmills and goes to gather up his things. 

“Nah, I was just about done anyway.” Bucky picks up his phone and his roomkey. He watches as Steve rerack his weights, taking one last look before Steve Rogers goes back to his room and disappears forever, leaving Bucky with only a (hilarious) story to go home with. 

Feeling bold, Bucky says, “What are you in town for Steve, business of pleasure?” Steve looks up, surprised to see Bucky still hanging around and gives a soft chuckle. He quirks his eyebrow at Bucky, and makes his way out of the gym as he answers “Business.” 

“Hmm,business. So what do you do?"Bucky follows behind as they make their way to the elevators. Steve starts to open his mouth but Bucky interrupts, “No, wait! Let me guess.” 

Bucky makes a show of pretending to think for a moment, snaps his fingers and says “I’ve got it! You’re Steve Rogers: Karaoke Singer Extraordinaire!” 

At that, Steve burst into a laugh and Steve and Bucky both step into the elevator. 

“I’m sorry, man. I just couldn’t help it. You gotta admit its a pretty funny situation.” Bucky says pressing the button to his floor. He notices that Steve doesn’t move to push any of the buttons and wonders if it means that they’re both on the same floor. 

“No, no. That was a good one, really. I don’t mind at all.” Steve responds. They ride in a comfortable silence for a moment, watching the elevator lights pass each floor. As the doors ding open revealing Bucky’s, and apparently Steve’s floor, Steve says, “Tell you what Bucky. I’ll tell you what I really do tomorrow morning. I hear that this place has a complimentary continental breakfast that is just fabulous.” He winks and Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“Sure thing, Rogers. It’s a date.” 

Maybe a vacation was exactly what he needed.


End file.
